Suna no Sannin
by FreedomGundam05
Summary: Naruto was always planning, no one knew it. Now what happens when the jailer with the aid of the prisoner breaks his own chains and fates hand begins to play finally? The desert wind will bury its enemies below the sand. Dark-ish Naruto. Naruto/Temari


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I may use.

So its been forever since I wrote anything for any of my stories and this is a random plotline I've been kicking around to try and relieve stress in my spare time. So without further adieu here is my newest idea.

(break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break)

"Rasengan/Chidori!" Could he heard being called out across a wide open and badly smashed valley at the very end of Fire country, the once proud statues of Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage lay smashed and crushed below the waters of the lake, as the two massive attacks formed a large ball of chakra then exploded outwards with a wave of enormous power.

A dark chuckle rang out across the valley as the smoke cleared, and one of the two figures became obvious, his blackened skin and odd changes made the figure barely recognizable as Uchiha Sasuke. "Give it up Naruto, you're never going to win." He said arrogantly.

The other boy, now known as Naruto raised himself up off of the ground and brushed himself off calmly. The flaming red chakra which had only moments before been covering him seemed to fade back into his body leaving only extended claws in place of his nails, as well as large fangs and cold, blood red eyes. Within the darkest recesses of his mind, a fierce beast stirred within his cage and if possible smiled.

A dark laugh boomed within Naruto's mind as the Kyuubi made his presence known once more. **"So Kit, you are finally ready to show your true colors are you?"** The demon lord questioned pulling his jailer down into the dark recesses of his mind as time on the outside world seemed to stop all together.

Standing calmly, knee deep in the water Naruto faced the mighty demon lord, without showing any fear at all. "Yes fox, its time to put everything we worked on into play. You get your revenge on the Uchiha and get out of Konoha forever, and I learned to fight and use jutsu properly, and use demon chakra, as well as our little……creation." He finished the end with a sinister smirk that no one had ever seen on his face.

**"And what about a home Kit?"** The fox questioned, wondering how far out this was actually though. Naruto just smiled. "That is in Konoha's council's hands, but there is a plan in motion." The demon seemed to consider this for a moment before he spoke again.

"Very well Kit, just remember not to screw this up too badly, you'll only get one chance at a breakout."

"Trust me Kyuubi, its under control." Naruto said calmly as ever, his focus never once wavering from the caged fox.

**"For you sake, I would hope so….."** Then in a flash Naruto found himself back in the valley of the end as Sasuke began to rush at him once more, intent on finishing the job the lightening edged fist of Chidori glowing brightly in his right hand as he rushed forward. As Sasuke thrust forward to strike, red chakra seemed to envelope Naruto's right hand and he was able to catch the fist in mid thrust.

Sasuke howled in pain as the jutsu was broken and the thick red chakra seemed to begin to burn his fist, slowly ripping the flesh from everything in Naruto's grasp as well as around it. Trying to pull himself free as Naruto began to laugh he looked up at his former friend and caught his eyes.

"Goodbye Sasuke, this will be the last thing you ever see with your precious eyes." Naruto growled and his red eyes suddenly changed to midnight black the iris seemed to glow an eerie red as though all the might of hell itself was behind it, and the pupil just seemed to turn into an animal's slit.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes seemed caught in this gaze for only a moment, then from the pupil out all the red of the mighty sharingan seemed to slowly develop small cracks and then finally after a second shattered like glass.

The raven haired ninja howled in pain as his free left hand shot up to cover his eyes, which now seemed to be bleeding from around the edges as Naruto released his arm. Then in an instant Naruto delivered a devastating kick to Sasuke which sent the crippled ninja into the cliff face on the opposite end of the valley, before he careened down the side slamming the rock repeatedly on his way down, as the cursed seal retreated across his body before he slammed into the water.

Naruto jumped down and calmly walked across the water and slung the motionless boy across his back, ignoring the wounds that riddled the once proud Uchiha and began his way back towards Konoha.

"Naruto, what have you done?" Another man demanded as he hopped down from the trees nearby having arrived right after the battle ended.

"I beat him Kakashi-sensei, I did my job." He replied throwing the other ninja at Kakashi, who barely caught him. Kakashi seemed to shake with rage as he lifted Sasuke over his shoulder.

"You and I will talk with the council about this later Naruto." Then he seemed to vanish as he took off into the trees.

Slowly Naruto began to head back towards the village allowing another chakra source he had sensed to catch up to him. Smiling he looked over his shoulder and called out across the ground behind him. "You can come out now Gaara, its just me."

The red headed demon contained appeared in a suna shunshin and looked at his friend's new appearance. "Hello Naruto-san, I trust everything is going as we planned it would." Naruto nodded at this.

"It is going exactly like I planned it Kazekage-sama." Naruto replied lightly.

Gaara waved his hand. "There is no need to call me that Naruto-san, I am you friend you may call me Gaara."

"Only if you call me Naruto, Kazekage-sama."

"Agreed Naruto-s….Naruto." Gaara corrected himself at the last moment and then the two began to run towards Konoha and a date with destiny to truly set everything in motion.

The rest of the journey towards the village was made in relieve quite as the two prepared themselves for the storm to come and as they approached the village two squads of ANBU came over the gate to greet them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke as well as conspiring with Orochimaru to lure him out of the village in an attempt to gain the sharingan. The council has deemed this high treason and you will be stripped of your rank and weapons in preparation for your trial." Naruto calmly turned and handed all of his weapons to Gaara who as Kazekage had diplomatic immunity in this situation and could not be touched by the ANBU and willingly allowing himself to be arrested.

Moments after he left a blond girl with a large fan on her back and a Suna headband appeared beside Gaara. "Is it wise to let him go like that?" He asked, worried about their friend.

"He will be fine Temari, however you and I have a little work to do tonight to help him get out of here."

She nodded with new determination as her brother spoke. "What do we need to do?" She asked and Gaara merely waved her to come closer to him before they both vanished into sand.

(2 am, Konoha.)

Naruto heard a large commotion outside of the jail as well as from the guards on the inside and turned around to look out the bars of his cell through the only window in the small room. The sky above Konoha was a fiery red with hints of the chaos below in it but, the single thing everyone was focused on was the flames, or to be more specific the burning Hokage Tower. Flames seemed to be pouring out of the top floor near the Hokage's office and the whole structure from halfway up was just aflame. Naruto just smirked; another part of his plan had worked perfectly, although this one had taken the help of his friends.

**(One hour earlier)**

Tsunade had left for the night and with the recently threat of Orochimaru most ANBU had be redeployed to be jail guards for the demon brat, or to watch the walls incase someone tried to breach security. Tonight, only two guards remained at the top of the Hokage tower in front of the legendary scroll room and the Hokage herself had gone out drinking so she was not there to support them either. Just after one in the morning two figures silently entered the building carefully using sand to insure they were not heard, then in one quick movement sand ensnared both guards covering there mouths so they couldn't alert anyone for help and after a moment they passed out.

"Is it wise not to kill them Gaara?" Temari whispered, her normal fan back in the hotel room since they both wore black ANBU style suits and masks.

"Positive Temari, they need to be alive for this to work." Carefully he opened the scroll room and sealed away all of the Namikaze scrolls as well the forbidden scroll for his friend, then replaced them with blank scrolls, not that anyone would notice in a moment.

Temari picked up a box of matches off one of the ANBU, which was next to a pack of cigarettes since the man was obviously a smoker, and struck one. "It was an accident, he went to smoke and set off one of the explosive traps by mistake when in a slip up he missed throwing his match out the window and it landed on the Hokage's papers." Gaara nodded. "Exactly Temari, it was all a horrible accident." He said without emotion like usual. A second lately Temari flicked the match and it landed beside the window on a newly signed stack of paperwork and a small fire started. After a moment the almost unnoticeable fire had caught the aged wood of the Hokage's desk and gotten into a small drawer of explosive tags kept incase the records had to be destroyed in a hurry because of invasion.

"Time for us to take our leave Temari." Gaara said quietly and shunshined them both out, a moment before the fiery blast that killed both ANBU in the building.

**(Present, Hotel in Konoha)**

"Mission was a success Gaara." Temari said quietly reporting back from an emergency meeting with the Hokage.

"Good, now be ready to leave in the morning." He replied.

**(Konoha, Former Uchiha Compound)**

Naruto stood before the council and Tsunade within the battered and bloodstained halls of the old Uchiha complex.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby found guilty as charged on all crimes and sentenced to death." Tsunade read sadly, her hand having been forced by the council earlier in the morning as well as by the fire in her office, which many believed was to destroy evidence.

Slowly, two ANBU began to lead Naruto out into the streets knowing full well he couldn't escape right now and the Kazekage had left earlier in the morning. As the reached the outside, one of the two an ANBU with a Weasel mask on suddenly drew a kunai and stabbed Naruto's chakra restraint causing it to malfunction and break.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he formed the bright blue ball of chakra into the other ANBU and sent him crashing back into the complex through several walls before anyone realized what happened. Moments later using the chaos as a mask for there movements the two vanished into the woods outside of Konoha, just as the body of the real weasel ANBU was found.

"Well, your free Naruto." The ANBU spoke as they ran away from the town towards a small-preplanned target.

"I know, thank you Temari. Did you get everything?" He questioned picking up speed.

"You know my brother Naruto with all he owes you, he made sure it was all done personally." She said taking off the mask as she ran.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from Gaara." Naruto said with a chuckle.

An hour later they came onto a small plan nearing the edge of the Konoha forest were Gaara and Kankuro sat waiting, as soon as he saw the two Gaara smiled, which for him was a little creepy on its own.

"Well my friend, welcome to Suna as one of her finest jounin."

Naruto nodded. "How will your people see this Gaara?" The Kazekage shrugged. "It won't matter much to them another strong ninja to us and away from Konoha is always a good thing to them. Plus, may of them are still to afraid of me killing them to call us on it."

Naruto nods. "Thank you for everything Gaara."

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for right? Now….lets go before the hunter nin catch up." He replied and with that the group began to move toward Suna.

break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break) (break)

An explaination of Naruto's eye ability, it has no real strength in combat other then it is basically a bloodline crusher that uses demon chakra to destroy the bloodline in some horrible fashion using demon chakra. For an eye ability Naruto must look them in the eye, but for a body based jutsu, he needs to look them in the eye as well as have at least one hand on the target and even then, it might not always work perfectly, in some cases there is a chance that demon chakra will mutate the bloodline horribly. This ability was only used once by a demon and that was the eight tails, since only he and Kyuubi could do it, and now Naruto can as well, but when the snake used it well……you'll find out eventually.


End file.
